Three souls and a Belmont's heart
by DevilOkami
Summary: How would poor Richter survive from Alucard and the souls the dhampir wields?  R&R please.


DevilOkami: Hello Readers! What a nice day to write a good o'l Alucard Richter one shot eh? *grins*

Richter: Aren't we all fun of sunshine today?

DevilOkami: I know! I just found out my fic 'Doll of a Dhampir' is now in a AlucardxRichter community! It makes me wanna cry in joy...

Richter: Ah before you do so, shall we start the warnings?

DevilOkami: Oh yes of course! If you don't like then don't read it. This fic is dedicated to SelfishVampireMint and to all those AlucardxRichter fans out there~

Richter: We hope you enjoy this one shot *Smiles*

DevilOkami: Hope that smile doesn't attract Alucard~ *Sees Richter pale in horror* Have fun! Oh and this is AU-ish okay.

* * *

><p>Wallachia sure knows how to humor some people, namely a belmont hiding from a lust hazed dhampir. Said dhampir glided past the cemetery not knowing he past over a statue Richter was hiding behind. Richter held his breath as Alucard left the silent home of the dead before giving in a weary sigh, the brunette ungracefully sat on the leafy ground while leaning against the stone angels. He prayed with all his might that lady luck will save him until Maria comes back from her 'wonderful date' with a man named Leon.<p>

Checking if the area is cleared, the Belmont got up and walked the other direction the dhampir went. Wandering to his thoughts the brunette pondered a bit, why was this happening to him again? Pausing in mid step he realized how stupid to think that when he knew the answer, he almost forgot that Alucard was in that stage to claim a lover. Though they both have confessed their undying love to each other the silver haired male warned him about the situation he was in, he didn't mind the other would protect 'what's his' and make sure others know he's not for the taking, otherwise they'll feel the wrath of the tragic prince. In the end both dhampir and belmont were sated in the after glow of their love making. Richter chuckled at that memory before continuing his way home as another thought bubbled up.

He smiled on how Alucard will do anything to claim him, like those three days.

Those were good times, especially the first time it happen during that hike in the woods...

* * *

><p>~~Obtained Soul of the Wolf~~<p>

* * *

><p>Richter Belmont tuned out the rest of Maria's excited chatter as he glanced around him, the forest around them smelled earthy and pleasant as the morning rain fogged the area around him giving the place a mysterious look. Frowning a bit the belmont wonder if the dhampir was around or visiting his mother, he wanted to ask Renard of she heard anything from him when a large figure darted across his vision. The brunette stiffen as the large figure ran by again but closer this time.<p>

"Maria." He hissed lowly but notice the woman was far away from view, fortunately she was close to the village's entrance. Now all he needed to do was to slaughter the beast in case it attacks the small town, unraveling the Vampire Killer he stood still and waited listening for anything abnormal. A snap from behind alerted the brunette as he spun around searching what caused the noise. When nothing else stood out as odd he turned back and froze, there in front of him a large wolf stood staring back at him.

He was about to attack till he heard a familiar chuckle did he sill his hand near the whip.

"Fancy meeting you here belmont." the beast voice, amused at the belmonts shocked expression.

The brunette's eyes narrowed as a faint pink hue dusted over his cheeks.

"What brings you here in the mid afternoon of winter Alucard?" He answered back even though he knew the answer.

Cue the wolfish grin as Alucard stalked around the belmont, molten amber eyes feasting the slim body before him. Richter shied away from the hungry look given to him feeling awkward that he was the center of attention but nonetheless relax. Noticing the brunette let his guard down the dhampir turned wolf closed the gap and tackled the young man down to the ground. Letting a small yelp, the belmont glared at the wolf...well sort of. Instead of the wolf stood a blond man smirking down on him. He would love to be angry at Alucard but the words died on his lips when he spotted a tail swishing in excitement and ears covered in fur bend low.

Richter blinked in confusion, tilting his head to get a better look. The blond chuckled at the naive belmont and his unsatisfied curiosity before claiming the others lips and tasting the sweet cavern of his lover. Surprise at the action the brunette wanted to struggle and yell and the dhampir, but all thought swept out of his mind when the blond ground their hips together leaving the young man panting and begging for more made the blonds tail wagging in excitement.

Reaching for the belmont's satchel, Alucard dug in and brought out the lavender scented oil for the brunette to see. Smirking as blue eyes widen he poured a small amount on his fingers, making sure the digits are slicked with oil the blond dhampir gently pushed past the tight ring of muscle as he savored the sight of his beloved in the throes of passion. Once he deemed the other was ready to be claimed he made sure he was well lube, spreading the belmont's legs wide enough for Alucard to settle between them the blond male position himself and penetrated Richter.

The howls and moans of both men were enough to quiet the forest as well as the village nearby. The rest was history...

* * *

><p>He could still remember how mad Maria was seeing his clothing ripped and wondered why he hadn't called her for aid but all he did was smile, noticing the dhampir in a corner with a smirk on his peach colored lips. He also remember how the wolf came back for more, so he surprised the canine dhampir with a nice cold shower. He laugh at the beast as it growled and whimpered from the cold water, knowing the belmont wasn't in the mood the wolf ran off with it's tail between it's legs.<p>

A twig snapped near his right jolting the belmont back to reality, he had a feeling the wolf was back in town. Not wanting to meet the beast again he made haste to the worn off path leading him to the village. A few minutes later the brunette slow down a bit feeling bored from seeing the woods frozen scenery. Again he was brought back to memory lane from a familiar sight- a bat swooping down catching it's prey. The belmont smiled at the flying creature as a sense of Deja vu came to him.

Obvious to his surroundings a platinum blond dhampir hid in the shadows, watching his prey before disappearing into the darkness...

* * *

><p>~~Obtained Soul of the Bat~~<p>

* * *

><p>All Richter wanted was to return home in that comfy chair with a cup of wine but that would never happen as Maria and Trevor dragged him to find their blond friend. They should know Alucard needed to be alone but they insist on finding the brooding dhampir, so here he was...alone in the cold at the entrance where the proud Castlevania once stood. Trevor suggested the three should split up to find Alucard faster, Richter snorted at that before briskly walking towards the indian trail leading to the ruined castle ignoring the odd looks both hunteress and Belmont gave him.<p>

Richter had a funny feeling that the legendary vampire hunter wanted to find the blond dhampir first and leave him and the girl by themselves. Growling the brunette kicked a piece of rubble and clenching his fists, turning them white. He was not jealous that Trevor would spend more time with Alucard, those two met long before he came to the picture. He paused from kicking another piece of rubble as more thoughts rushed like the raging river, what if...

Shaking his head violently the belmont crumpled to the floor holding back tears both from sadness and frustration. What if Alucard grew tired of him? Is he not worthy to be with the dhampir...

A sob escaped his throat as his body trembled, he couldn't stop the tears running down freely nor could he stop the image forming of the dhampir and belmont together. He cried silently and attempted to cover his flushed face in shame, unbeknownst to the brunette a large bat perched from a withering branch saw the whole thing before letting it's presence known. A screeching sound broke the brunette's trance as said male gazed up at the bat, rubbing his eyes he glared at the nocturnal creature never noticing it's gold eyes before standing up to face it.

"You've come here to mock me as well?" He spat, said bat was unfazed by his rant which made the male more enraged.

"So be it! Laugh all you want, no one will give a damn about my suffering." though still seeing red himself he slumped to the floor again and continued to rant to no one while ignoring the chittering from the winged pest. A few minutes ticked by as both man and animal finally fell silent and listened to the faint howling of wargs and the gentle breeze shaking the dead leaves. Finally giving up the search Richter slowly got up and dusted himself mumbling a few words before walking away from the site, but the bat heard all of it.

_"...Maybe Alucard would be better off with Trevor than with me..."_

Hissing the large bat spread its wing and took off after the retreating brunette giving off a shrill cry as it morphed into something bigger. Richter had a few seconds to turn around before being slammed against a stone wall. Wincing from the pain he glared his attacker to meet bright yellow eyes staring back at him, the brunette gasp but was cut short when a pair of lips crashed upon his in a brutal kiss and a hand fisting his brown locks. He clung at the dhampir's cloak to steady himself when the kiss ended as he brace for a slap or yelling but he was surprised when a hand cupped his chin, lifting to meet those deep amber eyes he oh so loved.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself Richter, it doesn't suit you well" Alucard spoke ever so calmly.

Blinking back tears the vampire hunter tried to be angry at the other male but his outburst and crying exhausted him to the point of collapse, luckly the blond wrapped his arms around the belmont's waist to steady him.

"Trevor is deeply devoted to someone else, just as I am deeply devoted to you." The brunette's eyes widen before he shamefully looked away, feeling embarrassed and stupid for not knowing, his excuse would be the green eyed monster. Noticing his beloved still upset, he summoned his wings and covered them like a security blanket as he brushed his lips on the belmont's ear and whispered making Richter shiver in delight.

"Let me show you how much I love you Richter Belmont."

And Richter allowed him.

* * *

><p>In short all was well for both dhampir and belmont, when they return to the village Richter spotted Maria and Trevor and profusely apologized the other belmont for acting so childish and envious towards him. Said belmont smiled and told the brunette it was alright, for he knew his dhampir friend really did love the young vampire hunter and was happy he had someone in his life.<p>

Lost in that memory he didn't spot a glint of gold in the shadows before a familiar chuckle made him froze, his breath hitched as silky lips brushed against his ear when the dhampir spoke seductively.

"I've found you belmont." Alucard purred.

The vampire hunter spun around quickly but the blond male vanished. Determined the dhampir will not win this time and ran down the path towards the village, when yet another memory came forth.

In a little game of hide and seek...

* * *

><p>~~Obtained Form of Mist~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn that bloodsucker." A brooding belmont grumbled to no one in the vast empty cemetery in the middle of the night. He'll give that dhampir a piece of his mind when he finds him, oh yes he will.<p>

If only the fog would clear up.

Sometimes he wondered if Alucard was well in the head for bringing him here where demons lurked, that could be it. Richter let put a frustrated sigh and leaned against a dead tree, there he waited and as time passed by so did his patience. Finally in the brink of snapping he yelled towards the heavens letting loose his anger,

"I've had enough of your silly games Alucard! Come out and show yourself right this instant!"

Silence only answered him.

Having enough he removed himself from the tree and stalked out of the cemetery, but the fog cloaked the area and the brunette had difficulty to where he was going. Another sigh escaped his lips and stood his ground, this must be Alucard's work to hold him a little longer. Another wave of anger washed down on him as he growled and raised his voice again.

"For the last time Alucard, reveal yourself or I'll make sure there be hell to pay!"

Right on cue a thick mist appeared behind the fuming vampire hunter and brushed against his thigh, startling the poor brunette. Spinning around he was met with a cloud of mist as it engulfed his entire body. He swatted the fog but to no avail, instead be backed away from the offending cloud but immediately the smoke latched on to him. He frowned at the mist surrounding him and thought what kind of monster or black magic it was till he felt something like a hand caressing his thigh, that's when he realized only one person can turn to mist.

"Aluca-"

He was cut short when a face formed and devoured his mouth with hungry kisses. The brunette struggled but some invisible force held him letting the dhampir have his way of him. Breaking the kiss the mist allowed the young male to catch his stolen breat before trailing kisses across the heaving chest and sliding a misty hand under the belmont's pants. Richter whimpered in need breaking all thoughts on yelling the dhampir and bucked his hips involuntary, causing the other male to chuckle.

"Someone's impatient." Alucard spoke, amused at the others harsh glare towards him.

"S-shut up and take me already!"

Alucard's smile widened. Richter's frown deepened.

"As you wish my love, as you wish."

That night left him breathless.

* * *

><p>A shadow loomed over the panting belmont who laid over a coffin the dhampir slept in, excitement and arousal ran through the blond's blood as he drank the sight of Richter sprawled in the coffin face flushed from running. Eyes glowing bright he glided towards the brunette and before the young man could escape he straddled the vampire hunter, pinning both brunette's arms.<p>

Catching his breath the belmont squirmed from the iron grip but to no avail, he switch to glare daggers at the blond dhampir who in turn chuckled.

"Would you mind letting me go?" Richter asked giving the puppy dog eyes for added effect. Alucard's eye twitch and a frown marred his handsome face, everyone would fall victim from the look, Maria would melt and comply to his bidding and even the great Trevor belmont would do anything for the brunette. He won't be the next target, so he steeled himself and grinned almost wickedly causing the young man to pale in horror.

"Now why would I do that? It would be a shame to let my prey go free." The dominant blond whispered against the brunette's ear before tearing the offending clothing blocking his goal.

"W-what are you doing!" Richter screeched covering his naked body from the molten hungry eyes. The dhampir said nothing as he removed his clothing and settled them beside the coffin. How dare the blasted bloodsucker to destroy his clothing but not his? Furious he climbed out of the coffin but strong arms pulled him down, the dhampir latched on his neck and bit down, not hard to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. Richter gasped when a hand plunged down and grasped his now aching member and pumped quickly, leaving the belmont breathless.

"Ah! Alu...please...!" The young male begged.

"Please what?" Alucard asked with a fake curious expression.

"Please take me!" The brown haired male shouted when the hand on his organ halted it's ministrations. The dhampir let out a deep laugh before settling the belmont below him. Holding the lid of the casket he gave the brunette a searing kiss before closing the lid with a small click.

Only the muffled sounds and the creaking of wood was head from the quiet crypt.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Why does the blood sucker wear this?" A frustrated Richter Belmont voiced to no one, after what happen last night the brunette manage to escape the dhampir's steel like grip exited the crypt wearing the blonds heavy clothing. He grunted as the cloak slowed his pace, sighing he removed the cloak and held it in his arms as he continued the trek towards the village. Maria would be furious about his disappearance but it's worth it, after all as long as the small bolder he place on top of the coffin is in place he won't have to worry about a thing.<p>

Inside the crypt, Alucard tapped the inside of the coffin in boredom, His love manage to escape and somehow made it difficult to open the lid. He could easily force to casket open but their fun time had the dhampir drained. So now here he was waiting to regain his strength back, a smile graced his lips as a punishment for his lover formed in his mind.

He'll give Richter a few more minutes of freedom till he strikes again.

* * *

><p>DevilOkami: And...done! At last it's finished!<p>

Richter: Y-you vile woman!

DevilOkami: Don't 'vile' me! I did it for the fans.

Richter: We'll see about that *Pull's out vampire Killer*

DevilOkami: Wait! Before you "Purify" me, I notice someone removed the bolder you place in the coffin.

Richter: *Pales*...You didn't...

DevilOkami: *Smiles* I'd run if I where you~

Richter:...*Run's away*

DevilOkami: Please rate and review.


End file.
